The present invention relates to an electrical drive unit, in particular an electrical drive unit for a rear windshield wiper.
An electrical drive unit of this type comprises an electric motor and a gear mechanism, with the motor having a rotor shaft to which a rotor and a commutator are fitted in a rotationally fixed manner, with a commutator sliding contact being provided in order to make contact with the commutator, and with an electrical connection being provided between an electrical terminal and the commutator sliding contact. In this case, the electrical connection is in the form of a cable which connects a sliding contact to the at least one electrical terminal.
One disadvantage of the electrical connection being in the form of a cable is that an additional cable is required which has to be fitted in a special production step.